User blog:Codgod13/Vladmir Makarov vs Victor Zakheav
Vladmir Makarov, the genius terrorist who sparked World War 3 vs Victor Zakheav, one of the 'Four Horses' and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR? vs Vladmir Makarov releases a torrent of bullets with: Zakheav shoots back with: Leave your vote in the comments The Battle: This will be five vs five. Vladmir Makarov, three ultranationalists and Alejandro Rojas are walking in a forest, going towards an SAS outpost. Zakheav spots him, and is angered, thinking Makarov was promoted by his father and usurped his position. He takes out his Dragunov and tries to snipe Makarov, but the bullet goes wide. Makarov hears the shot and he and his men take cover behind trees and boulders. Zakheav gives a signal, and three ultranationalists and Khaled Al-Asad who are still loyal to him join him and take cover. One of Makarov's men jumps out with his M4A1, and Zakheav snipes him. Makarov: 1234 Zakheav: 12345 Zakheav fires several shots at any of Makarov's men who leaves cover, but he keeps missing because of the lack of accuracy with the Dragunov. Finding he is out of ammo, he leaps behind cover. The two teams split up and head in different ways into the dense forest. Makarov's demolitions experts with an AA-12 and Makarov himself come face to face with Zakheav's gunner with an MP44. Makarov is grazed in the arm with a bullet, but an AA-12 shell splatter's the gunner's brains into the soil. Makarov: 1234 Zakheav: 1234 An M ultranationalist with a thumper see's a Z ultranationalist with a Mini Uzi he fires the Thumper and hits a tree next to the Z Ultranationalist, who is now firing and hitting the M ultranationalist with his Uzi. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 1234 The tree falls, crushing the Z ultranationalist. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 123 The two teams regroup, and spot each other. All of them jump behind cover and start firing their respective weapons. One of Zakheav's men is shot in the leg, and falls ot of cover, where Makarov quickly dispatches him with a Desert Eagle. Makarov: 123 Zakheav: 12 Khaled Al-Asad, with a MP44 spots Rojas leaning a little too far away from cover. His hatred of the west supplies an accurate shot into Rojas' shoulder. The Brazilian yells in pain, and drops the M4A1 he was holding and falls over. An M utranationalist pulls him to safety, but is then shot by Al-Asad. Makarov: 12 Zakheav: 12 When Al-Asad shot the other M ultranationalist, he had exposed himself. Rojas, with an M9 in his unijured hand, shot multiple rounds into Al-Asad's chest and stomach, and the eternal lion falls. Makarov: 12 Zakheav: 1 Makarov helps rojas to safety, but in doing so gave Zakheav time to leave cover and run after the duo. Firing his pistol to no effect, he decides to rab and RPG from one of his fallen comrades. The blast sends one of Russian and one very recently dead Brazilian flying into tha air. Makarov: 1 Zakheav: 1 Makarov sprints away from Zakheav and comes to an enourmously deep canyon tat was only a few feet wide. He jumps over it, and pulls out a Thumper. Zakheav runs toward him and shoots him in the foot. Makarov cries out, and fires the Thumper. It hits the ground just before Zakheav was about to jump and forms slanted gap under Zakheav. The former field commander slips through the hole and falls 17 stories to his death. Winner: Vladmir Makarov. Both warriors were very well trained, but Makarov's more advanced long range weaponry won him the day. Other match out is Albert Wesker vs Deadpool, next match will be Black ops vs Task Force 141. Category:Blog posts